mangafandomcom-20200224-history
You're Under Arrest!
Dark Horse Comics | publisher_other = Pika Édition Egmont Manga & Anime Comic Art Sharp Point Press | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Afternoon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1987 | last = 1992 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} AXN Asia | network_other = Rai NTV7 Hero TTV, AXN-Taiwan | music = Kō Ōtani Yasunori Iwasaki | first = 5 October 1996 | last = 27 September 1997 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TBS | network_en = AXN-Asia | first = 7 April 2001 | last = 29 September 2001 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TBS | first = October 4, 2007 | last = March 27, 2008 | episodes = 23 | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes }} is the title of a manga and anime franchise created by Kosuke Fujishima, which was his first manga before he was later known for ''Oh My Goddess!. It centers on a fictional police station in Sumida, Tokyo as its officers tackle everyday criminals while keeping people safe. It mixes both drama and action with some comedy and humor. You're Under Arrest has been adapted into three television seasons, three OVA series and a live-action drama special after it had been first serialized by Kodansha's ''Afternoon'' magazine in 1987. Story The story revolves around Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa, two female members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and the protagonists of the show as they are stationed at the fictional Bokuto Police Precinct located at Sumida, Tokyo. The series is largely episodic, and much of it focuses on the interaction between the main characters and the humorous supporting cast. The majority of the series take place in the Greater Tokyo Area. However, the site where the Bokuto Police Station is supposed to be does not exist in the Sumida Ward.ISSUES/QUESTIONS RAISED. Retrieved on September 17, 2008. In reality, the Bokuto Hospital takes its place. Themes Most of the series reflects on the standing friendship between Miyuki and Natsumi as they deal with their personal lives and their jobs as police officers, with some being portrayed as slice of life stories. The series also reflects the human side of Bokuto Station's various police officers in their field of work and in their personal lives outside of police work. Media The series was first adapted into a four-episode OVA series, directed by Kazuhiro Furuhashi, which was released in Japan in 1994. An animated television series subsequently aired in Japan on Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS) between 1996 and 1997, spanning a total of 52 episodes. A 26 episode sequel to the series also aired on TBS in 2001, followed by a third television series, You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle, which aired in 2006.Moon Phase's May 25, 2007 entry. Retrieved on May 26, 2007.Anime News Network May 25, 2007 entry. Retrieved on May 28, 2007. Produced by Studio Deen, the series featured character designs by Atsuko Nakajima and music by Kō Ōtani and Yasunori Iwasaki. The first two television series were aired with English subtitles on AXN Asia's networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia. The English version of the manga was published by Dark Horse Comics, which only contained selected episodes from volumes 6 and 7 (reportedly at Fujishima's request, resulting in continuity confusion by some fans of the seriesEX's You're Under Arrest Review. Retrieved on August 7, 2007.). The final frame of the last Japanese volume refers to a Taiho Shichauzo 2, which has not yet been serialized. AnimEigo licensed the initial OVA series, the first television series, and the only full-length television episode of You're Under Arrest! Specials for North American release. ADV Films subsequently released the mini TV episodes that comprised the rest of You're Under Arrest! Mini-Specials as well as the feature film You're Under Arrest! The Movie. The second and third seasons are licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks and distributed by the new company Section23 Films. The OVA You're Under Arrest: No Mercy! (You're Under Arrest! in America) has not been licensed in Region 1. Reception You're Under Arrest was among the top 10 anime shows in Newtype's August 2001 issue. See also * You're Under Arrest (TV Drama) References External links * Official TBS You're Under Arrest! web site * Official AnimEigo You're Under Arrest! web site * JDorama description of You're Under Arrest! Live Action * Unofficial Fan Site * * Category:ADV Films Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Crime anime and manga Category:Manga of 1989 Category:Seinen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:You're Under Arrest Category:Sharp Point Press titles de:You’re Under Arrest! es:Taiho Shichauzo fr:You're under arrest (manga) ko:체포하라 it:Sei in arresto! ms:You're Under Arrest ja:逮捕しちゃうぞ pt:You're Under Arrest zh:逮捕令